


Stranded

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: When an away mission goes wrong this may be the last time you have to confront your emotions.





	Stranded

The wind whipped round you as you pulled the collar of your coat further up, trying to escape the biting chill. The terrain was a merge of white and grey as the storm raged. You could no longer feel your feet and your teeth chattered so hard it made your jaw ache. This was supposed to be a routine mission. A scouting party just nipping to the surface of the planet to gather samples, but a tempest had appeared out of nowhere and coms had gone down. The four of you had been separated, nobody able to see more than a few inches in front of them as the snow descended with such force that in a very short space of time you had found yourself wading through a foot of the subzero powder, your boots and trousers now soaked through to your skin. You let out a terrified yelp as something grabbed your arm and dragged you into an ice cave that had just been a few inches to your right. Your eyes wide with fear you found yourself looking into a familiar pair of intense brown eyes. “You okay Lieutenant?” a gruff voice inquired as his gloved hands gripped your shoulders. All you could do was nod and relief washed over his face for a moment when he realized you weren’t injured before his usual irritated expression reappeared.

“What do you mean you can’t find them?” Kirk was yelling at an already flustered Scotty as he worked through the coms programming trying to find out what had gone wrong.

“It’s the atmosphere on that damned planet Captain. It’s interfering with the equipment…just…just give me a minute to try…” the Scotsman flew backward with some force as electricity shot through him. Sitting up against the wall he shook his head, looking slightly stunned. “That’s not it.” 

It was hard to know how long you had been there. Outside the mouth of the cave, there was only a blanket of white as the white sky mixed with the white snow on the ground and the flurries that were still falling. It could have been minutes or hours but you could feel your body shivering uncontrollably, a fact that hadn’t escaped the doctors' attention. “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.” He handed you a silver flask and you gratefully took a swig. The warm amber liquid spread heat through your body and you smiled at him appreciatively.

“Thank you.” You murmured handing him the flask and watching him take a sip. You couldn’t help but watch the way his lips wrapped around the neck of the flask and you felt a fluttering in your stomach. You had been harboring feelings for Doctor McCoy since he had healed you from a rather nasty burn you’d got when a console you were working on decided to blow. You had seen a softer side to the brusque man which had intrigued you and from that moment your feelings had just increased in their intensity to the point where you could hardly say two words to him. 

“So do you want to punch Jim when we get back or do I get first crack?” He asked with a raised eyebrows and you felt the corners of your mouth twitch up.

“How about you get him on the floor and I’ll kick him?” You suggest and he chuckled. The low rumbling sound was so nice you wanted to hear it more. 

“Checkov, are you saying we can’t get them back?” Kirk was pacing around the transporter room, his hair disheveled from running his hands through it constantly in frustration. 

“That is not exactly…” The Russian began with a terrified look on his face. He wasn’t sure which situation would be worst right now, being stuck on the planet below or having to face the wrath of Kirk.

“Sir, I believe your presence is somewhat of a hindrance. Scotty and Checkov need to concentrate and you are a distraction.” Spock’s calming tone came from the doorway and Kirk rounded on his first officer.

“Are you serious?” you laugh with disbelief. You and Leonard had been sitting against a wall of the cave reminiscing about past missions.

“Oh yeah, our fearless Captain screamed like an eight-year-old girl.” Bones chuckled, “But you didn’t hear that from me.” He looked over at you and saw that your entire body vibrated as you shivered. “Come here.” He extended his arm and pulled you into his side wrapping his arms around you.

“You’re warm.” You sigh admiringly and snuggled closer to him. You didn’t see the shy smile that appeared on his face as he leaned his chin on the top of your head and held you close. “They’re coming for us right Bones?” you asked quietly. You were tired and you knew if you fell asleep then that would be it. 

“Sure they are kitten, but if I have to freeze to death I’d rather do it in the arms of a beautiful woman.” He mumbled into your hair softly. You shifted slightly and looked up at him in the gloom of the cave. He ran his fingers across your cheek, brushing your hair from your face and leaned towards you.

“I’ve got them, Captain!” Checkov exclaimed in excitement, jumping up from his chair and pointing at the console.

“Then get them back NOW!” yelled Kirk moving to stand next to the young man as Scotty finished his few tweaks to the system. Seconds later the familiar blueish white lights combined over on the transporter pads and there stood Barnes and Kelvin looking a little worse for wear. Kirks eyebrows flew up and his shocked expression soon turned to amusement as he stood and looked at you sat in Leonard’s lap in a passionate embrace. McCoy's hands in your hair pulling you deeper into the kiss you were sharing. “Perfect timing Checkov,” Jim smirked.


End file.
